A Garota da Capa Vermelha
by Wonderje
Summary: Acredite na lenda, cuidado com o Lobo. ADAPTAÇÃO.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, mas sim a Masashi Kishimoto. A autoria da história pertence a Sarah Blakley-Cartwright e David Leslie Johnson.**

**A Garota da Capa Vermelha**

**Uma morte.**

Sakura não conseguia ver nada em meio aos aglomerados de capas cinzas e marrons, mas encontrou Temari, Ino e Karin juntas em um abraço.

- Quem é? – Ela quis saber.

Elas se viraram para Sakura sem desmanchar o abraço. Ninguém conseguia dizer nada. Ela soube antes mesmo de Temari sussurrar para ela.

- Sua irmã.

**Um Lobo.**

- Claro que não. Nós todos sabemos muito bem que faz vinte anos, e que o Lobo nunca rompeu a paz – outro sujeito gritou, acima do clamor, apressando-se pelos campos destruídos. – Provavelmente ele só viu um cão selvagem e ficou furioso.

**Ele pode até estar mais perto do que se imagina.**

Obito olhou para ele como se ele fosse uma criança.

- Vocês foram enganados por essa besta desde o inicio. O Lobo vive bem aqui. Nessa aldeia. – Ele olhou para os aldeões. – Entre vocês. _É um de vocês_.


	2. Um

Da altura imponente do topo da árvore, a menininha conseguia ver tudo. A sonolenta aldeia de Konoha ficava bem no fundo do vale. De cima, parecia uma terra muito distante, estrangeira. Um lugar do qual ela não sabia nada, um lugar sem espinhos nem farpas, um lugar onde o temor não pairava como um pai ansioso.

Lá em cima, tão distante no ar, Sakura sentiu como se pudesse ser outra pessoa também. Ela poderia ser um animal: um falcão, indiferente à sua própria sobrevivência, arrogante e distante. Mesmo aos sete anos, sabia que, de algum modo, era diferente dos outros aldeões. Não conseguia evitar de mantê-los a distância, até mesmo os seus amigos que eram abertos e maravilhosos. Sua irmã mais velha, Hinata, era a única pessoa no mundo com quem Sakura sentia ter alguma ligação. Ela e Hinata eram como duas videiras que cresceram entrelaçadas como na velha canção que os anciãos da aldeia cantavam.

Hinata era única.

Sakura observou além de seus pés descalços suspensos e refletiu sobre o motivo de ter subido até lá. É claro que não tinha permissão, mas este não era o caso. Tampouco era pelo desafio da subida, ou então pela emoção, que havia perdido no ano anterior, quando atingira o galho mais alto pela primeira vez e não encontrara nada além do céu aberto.

Subia bem alto porque não conseguia respirar lá em baixo, na aldeia. Se não saísse de lá, a infelicidade a tomaria, acumulando como a neve até que ela ficasse soterrada. Lá em cima, na sua árvore, o ar batia fresco em seu rosto, e ela se sentia invencível. Nunca se preocupava em cair; isso não era possível neste universo sem peso.

- Sakura!

A voz de Mebuki ressoou lá em cima por entre as folhas, chamando-a como uma mão puxando Sakura para a terra.

Pelo tom de voz de sua mãe, ela sabia que estava na hora de ir. Elevou os joelhos, ergueu-se, ficou de cócoras e começou a descida. Olhando para baixo, conseguia ver o telhado bem inclinado da casa da Avó, construído entre os galhos da árvore e coberto por uma camada espessa de folhas de pinheiro. A casa estava envolta por galhos floridos como se tivesse se alojado por lá durante uma tempestade. Sakura sempre imaginava como ela fora construída lá, mas nunca perguntou a ninguém, porque algo tão maravilhoso não deve ser explicado.

O inverno se aproximava, e as folhas começavam a se soltar dos galhos, libertando-se da abrangência do outono. Algumas estremeceram e se desprenderam conforme Sakura se movimentava, descendo da árvore. Ela ficara empoleirada na árvore a tarde toda, ouvindo o murmúrio baixinho das vozes das mulheres sendo soprado lá de baixo até em cima. Elas pareciam estar mais cautelosas hoje, mais graves que o habitual, como se estivessem guardando segredos.

Aproximando-se dos ramos mais baixos, que arranhavam o telhado da casa da árvore, Sakura viu a Avó surgir na varanda, os pés invisíveis sob o vestido. A Avó era a mulher mais bonita que ela conhecia. Usava saias compridas em camadas que balançavam conforme ela caminhava. Se o pé direito ia à frente, a saia de seda se agitava para a esquerda. Os tornozelos eram delicados e encantadores, como os da pequena bailarina de madeira da caixa de joias de Hinata. Isso tanto encantava quanto assustava Sakura, pois pareciam prestes a se quebrarem.

Sakura, nem um pouco frágil, pulou do galho mais baixo até a varanda, provocando um ruído surdo.

Ela não parecia tão admirável quanto as outras garotas, cujas bochechas eram rosadas ou carnudas. As de Sakura eram lisas, uniformes e bem pálidas. Sakura realmente não se achava bonita, nem pensava sobre aparência... ou nessas questões. No entanto, ninguém esqueceria a ruiva de cabelos cor de pétalas de Sakura e olhos verdes inquietos que brilhavam como se lançassem raios. Seus olhos e aquele ar sapiente que possuía faziam-na parecer mais velha do que era.

- Meninas, vamos! – a mãe chamou de dentro da casa, a ansiedade transpirando pela voz. – Precisamos estar de volta cedo, hoje.

Sakura desceu antes que alguém percebesse que ela havia estado na árvore. Pela porta aberta, viu Hinata agitando-se perto da mãe, segurando uma boneca que ela vestira de retalhos que a Avó havia doado para esse fim. Ela desejou ser mais parecida com a irmã.

As mão de Hinata eram macias e arredondadas, um pouco gorduchas, algo que Sakura admirava. Suas próprias mão eram nodosas, finas, ásperas e com calos. Seu corpo era anguloso. Bem no fundo, ela sentia que isso a tornava uma pessoa que não poderia ser amada, uma pessoa que ninguém gostaria de tocar.

Sakura tinha consciência de que sua irmã mais velha era menor do que ela. Hinata era mais bondosa, mais generosa e mais paciente. Ela nunca teria subido acima da casa da árvore, pois sabia que lá não era o lugar de pessoas sensatas.

- Meninas! É noite de lua cheia. – A voz da mãe chegou até ela, agora. – E é a nossa vez – Acrescentou com uma voz triste que foi se enfraquecendo.

Sakura não sabia o que entender, aquilo de ser a vez deles. Esperava que fosse uma surpresa, talvez um presente.

Olhando para o chão, ela viu algumas marcas na terra que tinham a forma de uma seta.

_Sasuke._

Seus olhos se arregalaram. Ela se dirigiu aos degraus íngremes e sujos da casa da árvore para examinar as marcas.

"Não, não é Sasuke", ela pensou, vendo que eram arranhões aleatórios no chão.

_Mas e se..._

As marcas se estendiam para longe até o bosque. Institivamente, ignorando oque ela _deveria_ fazer e o que Hinata faria, ela as seguiu.

Claro que não levaram a lugar nenhum; depois de alguns metros, as marcas desapareceram. Furiosa consigo mesma pela ilusão, ficou feliz por ninguém tê-la visto seguindo nada até nada.

Antes de partir, Sasuke costumava deixar recados para ela, desenhando setas no chão com a ponta de uma vara; as setas guiavam até ele, muitas vezes escondido nas profundezas do bosque.

Ele, seu amigo, já havia partido havia há alguns meses, agora. Eles foram inseparáveis, e Sakura ainda não conseguia aceitar o fato que ele não voltaria mais. Sua partida fora como o rompimento de uma ponta de uma corda – deixando dois fios desemaranhados.

Sasuke não era como os outros garotos que ficavam provocando e lutando. Ele entendia os impulsos de Sakura. Entendia a aventura; entendia sobre não seguir as regras. Nunca a julgava por ser uma menina.

- Sakura!- a voz da Avó agora a chamava.

Seus apelos deveriam ser respondidos com mais presteza que os da mãe de Sakura, pois suas ameaças poderiam realmente se concretizar. Sakura se afastou das peças do quebra-cabeça que não levaram a prêmio nenhum se apressou em voltar.

- Aqui, vovó.

Ela se recostou na da base da árvore, deliciando-se com a sensação áspera do tronco. Fechou os olhos para senti-la plenamente – e ouviu o rangido das rodas de carroça como uma tempestade que se aproxima.

Ouvindo-o também, a Avó desceu as escadas até o chão da floresta, Envolveu a Sakura em seus braços, a seda fria da blusa e o amontoado desajeitado de seus amuletos pressionando o rosto de Sakura. Com o queixo no ombro da Avó, Sakura viu Hinata movendo-se de forma cautelosa, descendo os degraus altos, seguida pela mãe.

- Sejam fortes hoje, minhas queridas – a Avó cochichou.

Tensa, Sakura ficou quieta, incapaz de expressar sua confusão. Para Sakura, cada pessoa e lugar possuíam seu próprio perfume – às vezes, o mundo todo parecia um jardim. Ela chegou a conclusão de que a Avó tinha cheiro de folhas esmagadas mescladas com algo mais profundo, algo mais intenso que ela não conseguia definir.

Logo que a Avó soltou Sakura, Hinata entregou à irmã um buquê de ervas e flores que ela recolhera no bosque.

A carroça, puxada por dois fortes cavalos de carga, chegou corcoveando pelos sulcos da estrada. Os lenhadores estavam sentados em grupos sobre os troncos de árvore recém-abatidos, que escorregaram quando a corroça deu um solavanco ao parar diante da árvore da Avó. Os troncos – os mais grossos em baixo e os mais leves na parte superior – foram empilhados entre os homens. Para Sakura, os próprios condutores pareciam feitos de madeira.

Sakura viu seu pai, Hiashi, sentado perto da parte traseira da carroça. Ele se levantou e estendeu a mão para Hinata. Ele sabia que nem adiantava tentar ajudar Sakura. Ele cheirava a suor e cerveja, e ela se afastou para bem longe dele.

- Te adoro, vovó! – Hinata gritou, olhando para trás, enquanto ela deixava Hiashi ajuda-la e a mãe, na beira da carroça. Sakura escalou a carroça sozinha. Com um puxão de rédeas, a carroça começou a se movimentar.

Um lenhador se apertou de lado, abrindo espaço para Mebuki e as meninas, e Hiashi se aproximou, dando um beijo teatral na bochecha do homem.

- Hiashi! – Mebuki sibilou, lançando lhe um olhar silencioso de reprovação enquanto as conversas paralelas eram retomadas dentro da carroça. – Estou surpresa que você ainda esteja consciente a esta hora tão tardia.

Sakura já ouvira acusações como essa antes, sempre encobertas com insinuações irônicas ou perspicazes. No entanto, ela ainda se assustava ao ouvi-los dizer aquilo com aquele tom de desprezo.

Ela olhou para a irmã, que não havia ouvido a mãe, pois ria de alguma coisa que o outro lenhador havia dito. Hinata sempre insistia em dizer que seus pais eram apaixonados, que o amor não era coisa de grandes gestos, mas sim do cotidiano, era estar presente, ir para o trabalho e voltar para casa à noite. Sakura tentou acreditar que isso era verdade, mas não podia deixar de sentir que tinha que haver algo maior no amor, alguma coisa menos pragmática.

Sakura segurou firme enquanto se inclinava sobre a barra em volta da carroça, olhando para o chão que desaparecia rapidamente, Sentindo-se tonta, virou o rosto para o outro lado.

- Meu bebê! – Mebuki puxou Sakura para o colo dela, e ela se deixou ir. Sua mãe, muito pálida e linda, cheirava a amêndoas e farinha.

Quando a carroça saiu do bosque Black Raven e passou troando ao longo do rio prateado, a névoa sombria da aldeia surgiu plenamente na visão. Seu augúrio era palpável, mesmo à distância: palafitas, espinhos e farpas se projetavam para cima e para fora. A torre do celeiro com mirante, o ponto mais alto da aldeia, se elevava imponente.

Era a primeira coisa que se sentia ao passar pela cumeeira: _medo_.

Konoha era uma aldeia repleta de pessoas com medo; pessoas que se sentiam inseguras mesmo em suas camas, vulneráveis a cada passo e expostas a cada esquina.

Elas começaram a acreditar que mereciam a tortura – que haviam feito algo de errado e que algo em seu interior era ruim.

Sakura observou os aldeões se encolhendo de medo todos os dias e sentiu a diferença entre ela e os outros. O que ela temia mais que fora era uma escuridão que vinha de seu interior. Era como se ela fosse a única a se sentir assim.

Isto é, com exceção de Sasuke.

Ela pensou na época em que ele estava lá; os dois juntos, destemidos, vibrando com a alegria irresponsável. Agora ela se ressentia dos moradores pelo seu medo, pela perda de seu amigo.

Após atravessar as portas de madeira maciça, a aldeia se parecia com qualquer outra do reino. Os cavalos lançaram pó, como faziam nessas cidade, e todos os rostos eram familiares. Cães vadios perambulavam pelas ruas de barrigas vazias e pendentes, tão incrivelmente magros que a pelagem nas laterais pareciam listradas. As escadas repousavam delicadamente nas varandas. O musgo escapava das frestas nos telhados, se espalhava diante das casas, e ninguém fazia nada a respeito.

Hoje a noite, os aldeões se apressavam em levar os animais para dentro.

Era noite do Lobo, assim como havia sido em todas as noites de luas cheias por tanto tempo que ninguém mais se lembrava.

As ovelhas eram arrebanhadas e cerradas por trás de portas pesadas. Passadas de mão em mão pelos familiares, as galinhas retesavam os pescoços quando eram atiradas escadas acima; esticavam tanto que Sakura se preocupou se podiam se separam de seus corpos.

Ao chegar em casa, os pais de Sakura conversaram em voz baixa. Em vez de subir a escada de sua casa elevada, Hiashi e Mebuki se aproximaram do estábulo lá em baixo, obscurecido pela sombra projetada pela casa. As meninas correram à frente para cumprimentar Aoi, sua cabrita de estimação. Ao vê-las, ela bateu os cascos contra as tábuas instáveis do estábulo, seus olhos claros lacrimosos de ansiedade.

- Está na hora, agora – o pai de Sakura falou, aproximando-se dela e Hinata e colocando a mão nos ombros delas.

- Está na hora do quê? – Hinata quis saber.

- É a nossa vez.

Sakura viu algo em sua postura que ela não gostou, algo ameaçador, e se afastou dele. Hinata buscou a mão de Sakura, apertando-a como sempre fazia.

Homem que acreditava em falar a verdade para os filhos, Hiashi puxou o tecido da calça e se agachou para conversar com as duas garotinhas. Disse-lhes que Aoi seria o sacrifício deste mês.

- As galinhas nos fornecem ovos – ele lembrou. – A cabra é tudo o que a gente pode se dar ao luxo de oferecer.

Sakura ficou paralisada, em total descrença. Hinata ajoelhou-se de tristeza, coçando o pescoço da cabrita para baixo e para cima com suas pequenas unhas e puxou suavemente suas orelhas, da forma que os animais só permitem que as crianças façam. Aoi cutucou a palma de Hinata com seus cifres recém-surgidos, experimentando-os.

Mebuki olhou para a cabra e, em seguida, para Sakura com expectativa.

- Diga adeus, Sakura – Ela falou, descansando a mão no delgado braço da filha.

Mas Sakura não conseguia, algo a detinha.

- Sakura? – Hinata olhou para ela suplicante.

Ela sabia que a mãe e a irmã pensavam que estava sendo fria. Apenas seu pai compreendeu e acenou para ela enquanto conduzia a cabra. Ele puxava Aoi por uma corda fina, as narinas dela dilatadas e os olhos atentos de inquietação. Segurando as lágrimas amargas, Sakura odiou seu pai por sua falta de piedade e pela sua traição.

No entanto Sakura era cuidadosa: nunca deixaria ninguém vê-la chorar.

Naquela noite, Sakura ficou acordada depois que sua mãe as colocara para dormir. O brilho da lua fluía através de sua janela, estendendo-se pelas tábuas do assoalho em uma grande coluna.

Ficou pensando. O pai havia levado Aoi, seu precioso animal de estimação. Sakura vira-a nascer no chão do estábulo, a cabra-mãe berrando de dor enquanto Hiashi trazia a minúscula cabritinha úmida ao mundo.

Ela sabia o que tinha de fazer.

Hinata estava aconchegada ao lado de Sakura; esta deixou o calor de sua cama e se dirigiu até a escada do sótão e, por fim, até a porta da frente.

- Temos de fazer alguma coisa! – Sakura sussurrou com desespero, acenado para a irmã se juntar a ela.

Mas Hinata recuou, temerosa, sacudindo a cabeça e, sem dizer nada, queria que Sakura ficasse também. Sakura sabia que ela não conseguiria fazer a mesma coisa que a irmã mais velha; precipitou-se para a entrada e pegou a sua pele de corça. Não ficaria de braços cruzados, assistindo aos acontecimentos de sua vida se desenrolando. Mas assim como Hinata sempre teve admiração pela determinação de Sakura, ela admirava a moderação de sua irmã.

Naquele momento, Sakura gostaria de proteger a irmã inquieta e dizer-lhe para não se preocupar: "Calma querida Hinata, tudo vai ficar bem até amanhã." Em vez disso, ela se virou, segurou o trinco da porta com o polegar e deixou-o soltar sem fazer barulho no batente antes de mergulhar no frio.

A aldeia perecia especialmente sinistra naquela noite, iluminada pelo brilho da lua, da cor de conchas que haviam embranquecidas pela sol. As casas se erguiam como enormes cascos de navio, e os galhos das árvores se projetavam como mastros farpados contra o céu noturno. Como Sakura saía pela primeira vez sozinha, ela sentiu como se estivesse descobrindo um novo mundo.

Para chegar ao altar mais rapidamente, ela tomou um atalho pelo bosque. Ela pisoteou o musgo, que tinha a textura de pão ensopado no leite, e evitou os cogumelos, bolhas brancas cujos topos eram salpicados de marrom como se polvilhados com canela.

Algo bateu nela, na escuridão, agarrando no rosto como seda molhada. Uma teia de aranha. Parecia que por todo o seu corpo rastejavam insetos invisíveis. Ela passou a mão no rosto, tentando arrancar a teia, mas os fios eram muito finos, e não havia nada para pegar.

A lua cheia pairava sem vida lá em cima.

Assim que chegou à clareira, seus passos se tornaram mais cautelosos. Ela se sentiu enjoada enquanto andava, a mesma sensação que tinha quando limpava uma faca afiada – o sentimento de que um pequeno deslize poderia ser desastroso. Os aldeões haviam escavado um buraco, uma armadilha no chão; pagaram varas afiadas de madeira dentro do fosso e cobriram com um piso falso de capim. Sakura sabia que o buraco estava em algum lugar próximo, mas ela sempre havia passado por ele com segurança. Embora achasse que já o havia ultrapassado, ela já não estava inteiramente segura.

Entretanto, um balido familiar a deixou atenta e, lá à frente, ela pôde ver Aoi, solitária e digna de compaixão, cambaleando e berrando ao vento. Sakura começou a correr na direção do vulto triste da cabra, lutando sozinha na clareira iluminada pela luz branca calcária. Ao vê-la, Aoi empinou descontroladamente e esticou o pescoço delgado na direção de Sakura tanto quanto a corda permitia.

- Estou aqui, estou aqui – Sakura começou a chamar; mas as palavras morreram em sua garganta.

Ouviu algo saltando furiosamente a longa distância, em um ritmo acelerado, aproximando-se cada vez mais pela escuridão. Os pés de Sakura se recusaram a mover por mais que tentasse prosseguir.

Em um momento, tudo se aquietou novamente.

_E ele apareceu._

Primeiramente, apenas uma nesga preta. Então o Lobo estava lá, de costas para ela, as costas enormes e monstruosas, a cauda se movimentando sedutoramente para frente e para trás, traçando um desenho na poeira. Era tão grande que ela não conseguia vê-lo todo de uma vez.

A respiração de Sakura explodiu ofegante, entrecortada de medo. As orelhas do Lobo congelaram, depois estremeceram , e ele voltou os olhos para encontrar os dela.

Os olhos eram selvagens e belos.

Olhos que a _viram_.

Não um tipo comum de olhar, mas algo que ninguém vira antes. Seus olhos a penetraram, reconhecendo alguma coisa. O terror a atingiu, então. Ela desabou no chão, incapaz de manter o olhar, e se enterrou na profundidade do refúgio da escuridão.

Uma grande sombra pairou sobre ela. Ela era tão pequena e ele era tão imenso que sentiu o peso de sua figura em pé sobre ela embora seu corpo estivesse afundado no chão. Um arrepio percorreu seu corpo conforme ele reagia à ameaça. Ela imaginou o Lobo rasgando sua carne com os caninos em gancho.

Houve um uivo.

Sakura esperou para sentir o salto, experimentar o estalo de suas mandíbulas e o rasgo de suas garras, mas não sentiu nada. Sentiu um tumulto e o tilintar dos guizos de Aoi, e foi só então que ela percebeu que o vulto havia se erguido. De seu ponto, agachada, ela ouviu grunhido e rosnados. Mas havia outra coisa, outro som que ela não conseguiu identificar. Muito mais tarde ela saberia que era o uivo de uma ira escura sendo liberada.

Tudo estava quieto.

Não havia sobrado nada além da corda rompida ainda amarrada à estaca, largada, solta na terra poeirenta.


End file.
